The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The industry related to online e-commerce and identification verification is growing because of informationization and the development of the Internet, and there is an increase of using personal authentication such as PINs (Personal Identification Numbers) or passwords.
Meanwhile, user authentication through biometrics has been currently commercialized because of its higher security and cost effectiveness as well as user-friendliness. Although it has been used mainly in embedded systems or personal computers, for example, ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), it is now used even in mobile devices as technology develops.
The characteristic of biometric information including fingerprints does not involve a risk of forgetfulness that is associated with authentication with passwords, and is distinctive and measurable to label and describe a person in question.
The aforementioned biometric information for authentication is converted to digital data to be used in devices, for example, personal computers, portable devices or servers. Therefore, if hacking the devices occurs, biometric information for authentication may be stolen. The biometric information for authentication stolen as described above may have been used for vicious biometric authentication by using forged biometric identities.
Recently, information processing devices have been generally used for carrying out functionalities of smartphones by applying a mobile operating system, for example, Android, i-OS (iPhone-Operating System) and Windows Mobile.
An information processing device to which the aforementioned mobile operating systems are installed provides various information processing services to its user by executing various applications based on the mobile operating systems. Such an information processing device is currently very popular and a portable item to have now.
In addition, as information processing devices, for example, smartphones, are very popular now, code images referred to as a QR (Quick Response) code are widely used. The aforementioned QR code may be encoded, created or decoded in an information processing device with a related application program and a camera, and is a more advanced code system compared with the conventional barcode system in terms of usability and information contents. While a conventional barcode has a one-dimensional configuration in which at most 20-numeral information may be included in its horizontal arrangement, the QR code has a two-dimensional configuration that may contain maximum 7,089 numerals, maximum 4,296 letters, or maximum 1,817 Chinese characters by using its width and length arrangement. Therefore, while a barcode may include just a specific product name or its manufacturer information, a QR code may contain all of long Internet address (URL), photograph or video information, map or name card information.